


Through the eyes of Tony Stark

by skyekingsleigh



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyekingsleigh/pseuds/skyekingsleigh
Summary: Tony Stark is many things and observant is one of them–orTony reveals what he suspects has been going on between Cap and Widow.





	Through the eyes of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> i've written this almost two years ago and just found it yesterday in my drafts. it's a little bit rusty. oh well.

Tony Stark was many things (genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, to name a few) but something people don’t often associate him with is observant. And that’s his best asset yet. In battle, he instantly learns his opponent’s fighting patterns as easily as chewing gum just by observing their every move. That’s what makes sparring with Steve so interesting because they’ve memorized each other’s patterns. And that is also why he’s never serious, because he’s noticed some pretty serious things (mainly between Cap and Nat) and he wants to ease the tension a little bit (okay, so he wants the attention all to himself, so what? He’s ironman!).

But that’s the thing. He’s Tony, and Steve and Nat are about a centimeter-from-the-ground high on his list of problems so he ignores whatever’s going on. It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t notice, though. Like that, right there! The two aren’t even fighting anymore! What’s the point of training every single day when they’re just going around each other like pussies? They’re basically eye-fucking inside the ring. So Tony being Tony, he just had to say something. “C’mon, you call that a fight? My grandmother can spar better than you and she’s dead.”

As a result to his statement, Thor guffawed loudly, crouching down completely with claps and shut eyes. God, it wasn’t even that funny. Everyone turned to stare at the Asgardian as though waiting for him to finish. He soon realized this and stopped, clearing his throat in the process. “I understood that. It was a good one,” he nodded.

Tony’s words, though, seemingly triggered something in the Black Widow’s assassin heart. With a growl, she practically leaped off the ground, doing a flip midair and ending up locking her legs on Captain’s neck, bringing the both of them down. Tony and Bruce shared a wince with Cap, the former not even the slightest bit sorry. Natasha jumped to her feet and cracked her neck while waiting for Steve to get up. She brushed a piece of her astray red hair away from her face and huffed. “C’mon, soldier, you can do better than that,” Her words, although heading towards threatening, were more seductive if ever. Steve did not disappoint, grabbing Nat by the ankles, which resulted to the spy straddling the soldier. 

Tony gaped at them. Now they’re emitting a different kind of tension. So different that ironman himself might throw up. Sexual tension. He could barely hear Clint’s low whistle and see in his peripheral vision Bruce looking away awkwardly. 

Steve helped both Natasha and himself up with ease, and Tony didn’t fail to notice that the captain’s touch lingered only ever so slightly on the agent’s lower back. His eyes were apologetic yet amused, while her’s were narrowed as if to say, “You’ll pay for that later (in bed).” If it wasn’t obvious to the rest of the team then, it is now.

‘Seriously, you two,’ Tony wanted to tell them. ‘Just fuck already.’

They weren’t even trying to hide it. Or maybe they were, and Tony’s only very-to-the-point-of-dangerous observant. After all, above being ironman, he is Tony Stark: genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, and observant. And Tony Stark always knows. You may ask, “even the little things?” Well, especially the littlest of things!


End file.
